1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game controller and a game system, and more particularly to a game controller which includes two control units connected to each other by a flexible cable and is operated using the two control units and a game system including the game controller.
2. Description of the Background Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-313492 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a controller having its control units held by both hands of a player, respectively, so as to play a game.
The controller disclosed in Patent Document 1 is composed of an R unit to be held by a right hand of a player and an L unit to be held by a left hand of the player. The R unit and the L unit each has an operation button and a stick on the top surface and the side of a housing thereof. The R unit and the L unit can be physically coupled to each other so as to be used as a combined controller.
However, the controller disclosed in Patent Document 1 is constructed by simply separating a conventional game apparatus controller into right and left units. That is, although a player can place his or her right and left hands anywhere when the player holds the R and L units by his or her right and left hands, respectively, the player cannot control the controller itself with improved flexibility. For example, not only the combined controller but also the game apparatus controller separated into the right and the left units cannot realize a new operation.